In A Week
by BlackRuby
Summary: Serena's freed herself and now starting a new base in NY,NY for her business. But the perfect location for her designs is not the only thing that she finds! Shoujo-Ai. *Ch.2 up!* R&R Please!!
1. Code Villa

A/N: Something I've been meaning to write but I couldn't think who to pair Serena with! But now I have and you'll be shocked to know who! I'm pretty sure it's never been done, but maybe it has. Hope ya like it!

Disclaimer: Do not own SM

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Title: Dear Blue One

Chapter One

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Serena drove down the highway in her silver sports car, top down to let her silver locks whip about in the wind. She'd ascended into Neo-Queen Serenity a year ago when, three years after Darien left for America. Only Serena didn't want to rule the world, she'd awaken it when the time came, but as for ruling, the silver haired woman pronounced herself cut from her puppet strings. Besides, she liked her life since Darien was gone, for now. But he came home to Tokyo this morning, now she had to deal with many things she'd not wanted to think about just yet.

Like how she'd found her freedom while he was gone away to Harvard. Serena didn't love him one bit in any romantic way, what Serena loved was girls. The silver haired woman found that being a lesbian was very refreshing and it didn't affect her Interior designing business any. Well it didn't matter about that anyways right now, Serena had to talk to her soon to be ex-boyfriend. 

***

Darien raked a hand through his ebony black hair and sighed. He had a few things to tell his girlfriend, he really didn't want to see her hurt, much less angry. Andrew himself yawned from the plane trip. The blonde haired man had followed Darien to Harvard, where they had lived together for the last year. He knew Darien's secrets, well, they were sort of his too. Luckily it was all going to be over soon.

The doorbell of the apartment rang loud and clear, making the edgy black haired man jump. He walked over to the door and pulled it open to reveal the most gorgeous woman he'd ever seen. Her silver hair went to her mid back in tight corkscrew curls and her eyes were a clear crystal glacier blue. She was a few inches shorter than Darien at 5'6. A white three-quarters sweater hung off one shoulder to reveal the strap of a sky blue sports bra. Baggy blue jeans hung tight at her waist and draped over her matching sky blue flip flops. 

" Darien? Helloooo, are you even in there?" Serena waved her hand in front of her boyfriend's face. She knew this look, it was the same look she got when knew people met her.

" Ser-Serena? What happened to your hair?" Darien shook his head to clear the surprise and stepped aside for the beauty to walk in. 

" This is what happens when you were born to rule the world. Darien, I came to tell you a fe-w things…Andy?" The princess stopped in her path at seeing the blonde, then ran and pulled him into a long hug.

" Hey Sere! How's it going?…What did you mean by rule the world?" Andrew looked her up and down and then over her shoulder to see Darien, who had an odd expression on his tan face.

" Nothin', just a joke between friends is all." 

" Friends?" Darien looked wide eyed at her.

" Yea, while you were gone I took courses in interior designing, got my masters, a business degree, and started a business. Ever heard of Moon Designs? Probably not because I really just launched my second base last Thursday. But anyways, I can't be in a relationship anymore with you." A nervous emotion swam with in the depths of her eyes, waiting for his reaction.

Darien grabbed his head and sighed, completely surprised she'd taken the words from his mouth.

" Darien, I'm so sorry, but it wasn't working…and well I did a lot of growing up since you left last year…"

" No, it's just really surprising, because, I was going to say the same thing Serena. I found someone else and we're really happy…" Darien saw hurt cross behind Serena's eyes and felt guilty.

" Another girl? You couldn't have told me earlier?!" 

" Sere, we didn't want to hurt you!" Andrew flew in the middle of the two, seeing the anger Serena possessed.

" Hurt me?!…whoa…back up, did you say _we_?!" Serena looked between them utterly shocked and angry.

" Ummm…yes?" Andrew squeaked it out weakly, seeing as his friend was about to explode.

" I didn't want to mess up everything during college! I knew how well you were doing and I couldn't screw that up!" Darien stood closer to Andrew, just in case.

" Screw me up?! You bastard, I was what, twenty three when you left? You could have told me! I would have gotten over it! God, if you were gay Darien you could have said something! And Andrew! What ever happened to Rita? You know what, I'm too damned pissed off to talk to either of you." Serena made a huffed sound and stalked out of the apartment severely pissed off.

***  
Amara heard a screech of wheels outside the apartment building and knew that the moon princess was back. She looked over the stone balcony railing in time to see curly silver hair walk over to the doorman, who opened the door for her.

- Kitten doesn't look happy…- The blonde jumped from her chair quickly and into the living room, where all the other Senshi sat playing a game.

" Duck for cover!" 

Everyone lifted there heads in surprise and jumped up running around. They scattered to where ever it was safe. Just in time too. Five minutes later, their leader slammed the double doors of the two level apartment and let off a burst of power, which looked like a wave of pink and white light.

" Grrrr…Oh come out of your hiding spots already! I know where you are, so I can always find everyone instead." A satisfied smirk met her pink lips as each one of her Senshi came out of their rooms or where ever they'd went.

Mina and an eighteen year old Hotaru slid down the black banisters of the stairs and looked guilty for running away.

" Didn't go well Sere?" Setsuna came up meekly behind her and looked down to the wooden floor.

" Of course it didn't go well!…Oh, you knew didn't you?" Realization made her forget how angry she was and the princess huffed her way to the leather couch and sat down.

" Yes. I knew." Setsuna sat down beside her and just looked guilty.

" Knew what? Did the rest of us miss something?" Rei fell down on the other couch and pulled Hotaru to her lap. 

" Darien's gay and so is Andrew, he came back with the bastard. He could have told me! I would have been more understanding!" Her hands clenched in frustration.

" Andy's gay? How'd you find that out?" Lita, who was one of the only two straight Senshi, sat down in shock next to Michelle.

" Who do you think Darien's been dating while he was gone?" 

Shocked gasps broke out as Serena started her tale about her trip over to Darien's apartment and what happened. After that it was a night of movies, since Serena didn't want to go out and party. At the end of the night, Serena laid down in her bed with a groan of tiredness.

- I need a vacation…-

***

Birdie sighed sadly into her hands, unhappy with all the work she had to do. Her job was the most surprising thing in her life. She taught first grade. Prisma and Avery had looked at their sister as if she was insane, and well Catsie couldn't really look at her, seeing as she'd died from cancer two years ago. The thought of Catsie made her sad and reminded her of when she was grieving. 

After Catsie's death the now three sisters moved to New York in America. In New York City each one found a profession they loved and each made a nice amount of money. Prisma found she liked to design clothes, so she built a company around her skill called Laurence Designs, Laurence was now their adopted last name. Avery became a lawyer and she too built herself a firm, which became known around the world. Birdie didn't want anything so big, so instead, the blue haired woman went to college for her teaching degree. For two years she taught just first grade, but when the owner and principle of the school -who was her close friend- died, he gave the school to Birdie. It was hard, but she loved it, so it all worked out in the end.

" Miss Laurence? Call for you on line one, it's your sister Avery." Maurine popped her head in through the old office's classic pine arch door and smiled at her boss brightly.

" Thank you Maurine." A well manicured hand pushed the call button with the number one and lifted the phone to her ear.

" What's up Ave?" 

" Calling to remind you we have Prism's birthday bash in just a couple days. I even got that one guy to come." Avery giggled happily on her end.

" What one guy?" 

" Oh, you know, the one with the blonde shaggy hair, classic blue eyes? He's really hot last time I knew." 

" Is that all you think about? Anyways, yea I remember him. I'll be there on time promise! It's two days away!" Birdie heard her sister laugh some more into her ear and she rolled her light icy blue eyes.

" I've got paperwork Ave, I'll see ya at home." The phone went back into it's holder and the young woman slumped back in her chair. 

- What a long Thursday.-

***  
Heads turned as two gorgeous woman and one handsome man stepped off the plane and walked into the airport where two men waited to take their things. One had silver hair, another dark green, and the man had sandy blonde hair. 

" Miss Tsukino?" One of the men dressed in a chauffeurs suit glanced her upside down and smiled warmly.

" That's me. Oh, and my body guard Amara Ten'oh, my assistant Setsuna Meioh. I'm guessing your Alfred?" 

" I am, come this way please and we'll take you to your hotel. Your baggage has already been taken to the limacine." Alfred stood tall but smiled in his old age and led the trio out.

**

At the hotel, which was a lavish new villa type called Code Villa, people once again turned their heads at the trio. Either they recognized one of them or were just enamored with their looks, no one could tell. Inside the main building it was all bright colors and some darker shades to stand out, decorated with paintings, drapery, and statues. Setsuna went to check them in when three blondes walked by giggling and she stopped to blush.

" Ha! I knew it Sets! Straight my ass!" Amara grinned happily, receiving a glare from the time Senshi.

" Fine, lets just check in before you have all your fun." Now feeling rather angry Setsuna walked over to the receptionist and got them checked in.

Serena stood over talking to Alfred until she'd caught site of the three blondes and had followed them with a goofy smile. She was wearing a pair of baggy black pants, white sneakers, and a red bandana shirt with her hair in a half pony-tail. Luckily enough for her, the girls giggled and winked at her when Amara called her back from her flirting session.

" See ya later!" She waved them a kiss goodbye that made them giggle more.

" Sere, you've got to stop that already! How are you going to make a good impression here for your new base if you keep chasing the local women?" Setsuna arched a brow at her as they stepped into a elevator. 

" Awww, your just mad that I totally had the one in green." Serena poked her friend teasingly, making Setsuna blush a deep red.

After an annoyingly long elevator ride, the trio stepped into the wide, very purple hallway that led to two French double doors. Serena took off her sunglasses, finally realizing why it was so dark indoors and placed them on her head. Her hand slid the electric key through it's key pad and the door opened by itself automatically.

" We need these doors at home, like for shopping days…All those bags…" Stars filled her head as she thought of the great pass time that was shopping, letting Amara drag her inside.

The penthouse was very modern but with a ancient twist of older designs mixed with vibrant millennium colors. The living room had two neon green oversized couches, both with rounded ends, two matching neon blue oversized chairs with foot rests, and a large round glass table in the middle. All the furniture was situated in a camp fire circle type of way on the oddly dark creamy tan plush carpet, which filled the entire penthouse. The kitchen was much the same with round seated chairs and an island stove with a refrigerator (since they were staying quite awhile), and stainless steel countertops with black roses running along a soft orange colored walls with a sun clock on the far left wall. 

Two bedroom doors were open and ready for them to be chosen. Serena checked out both and found she liked the one on the left better. Inside the walls were silver with all types of pictures on the walls. A large bureau stood next to a full length 18th century mirror. On another wall was a door which led to her bathroom, a small closet on the opposite side for dresses, shoes, and such. The bed was her favorite part. It was a very large dark pine sleigh bed, with evergreen and light blue sheets that felt cool to the touch. Serenity felt a giggle form in her mouth as she jumped on to the bed liked she'd used to when she was little. 

" Kitten! Are you done messin' around? Or do you wanna drive into the city and do something?" Amara held back a chuckle at the site of mussed silver hair.

" Yea! Shopping! Let's go!" Serena slipped back into her flip-flops, which had slipped off, and made a bee line for the door. 

***

Avery pulled her sisters along in the great city of New York, New York. It was Friday, and none of the three had to work since Birdie's school had spring break for the whole next week. She giggled happily and pulled through a door into one of their favorite café's called Rush Force. It was decorated in nothing but old paintings and it smelled of flowers, even if it sold coffee. 

" This day has been so great! It's not even night yet!" Avery plopped into their booth and ran a hand through her chocolate hair.

" I can't believe it's only two. Plus we have that long drive up to…whatever that place was called." Prisma grinned despite her low beat attitude at the moment, when the waitress came over for their orders.

Birdie wasn't listening to anyone at the moment, something had caught her attention. More like someone, she swore she knew them. Her blue eyes were focused on tan skin, long green hair, and laughing ruby eyes. The woman sat completely upright while chatting with her friends, bags all around them from a previous shopping adventure.

" Birdie?? Hey B, ya in there??" Prisma waved a hand over her face and glanced over to where her sister's attention was.

" Sorry,…just order me a latte. I'll be back." 

It was like an unreachable itch on her back and she couldn't reach it. So, if you have an itch, you scratch it right? Birdie got up and walked over to the woman nervously. When she arrived over to the women, they all looked as shocked as herself to see them.

" Bir-Birdie?" 

__

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A/N: A nice place to stop for me. Hope you liked it! Review Please! C ya! JupeJupe ^_^


	2. Dating Habits

A/N: Yea! I've already gotten some reviews for this story! Well, glad to know you all liked how I broke them up *inserts laugh*. It was just BEGGING to be done. I mean, how many times do you get to read about a gay darien-jackass/jerk??? Okay, I haven't ready many, I've seen two like that…NE-ways I'm sure you've all guessed (correctly I hope) who I'm pairing our now _very_ sexy Serena with. But I'm not going to officially announce it until the romance actually starts, which may as well be in the chapter, and now I'll stop babbling…Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Doesn't own SM

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Title: In A Week

Chapter Two

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

" Birdie?!" Setsuna stared shocked into the face of the beautiful woman standing just as shocked beside her. 

Birdie couldn't believe it! She hadn't seen any of the Senshi since they'd left Tokyo two years ago! But something was amiss, who was the gorgeous silver haired goddess next to Amara? The blue haired one knew she'd never seen her before, she seemed mysterious with those dark black glasses on. Getting over her surprise and shock, Birdie grinned and hugged her two friends, then politely held out her hand to the new woman.

" Hi, I'm Birdie." Birdie smiled warmly but her lips turned into a confused type of frown/smile when the girl giggled and started to pull off her glasses.

" Birdie, surely you'd remember someone like me?!" 

Birdie's breath caught as shockingly glacier blue eyes revealed themselves and suddenly a name clicked in her brain, triggering her tumble backwards.

" Neo-Queen Serenity?!?!" She fell with a "oomph!" and the goddess was soon by her side laughing like a joke had been told.

" No silly. I just ascended is all. It's so great to see you!" Serena giggled and pulled her friend into a very tight hug and breathed in the scent that Birdie possessed, something close to vanilla.

" What are you doing in New York? I thought you all were still in college?" Birdie grinned, happy to see them all and sat down across from Serena.

" Finished about a year ago, I think?" The silver haired girl looked to Amara who nodded.

" Yea, a year. Everyone's out and doing well in their careers. Setsuna and me opened a business called Moon Designs, ever heard of it?" 

" Moon Designs? No, Prisma or Avery might of though." 

" Are they here with you? I-we would love to see them." Setsuna looked around curiously, trying to hide her blush she knew the Princess had noticed.

" Oh yea! Hey Ave! Prism! Come over here and see who I found!" Birdie giggled nervously when she found the entire café staring at her with a confused look. Avery in turn grinned and laughed, Prisma blushed and pulled her sister along behind her. 

" No way! Setsuna?! Amara?!…Ne-mmph!" Amara placed a strong hand over her old friend's mouth and pulled her in the seat next to her. 

" Oh my, I seem to be getting that reaction a lot today! No, Prisma, Avery, it's simply little old Serena, though I'm not old." Serena giggled and winked at them flirtatiously, making them blush a deep pink in embarrassment. 

" It's nice to see you again Sere! I thought we would be something like fifty before we ran into you! What are you three doing here?" Avery looked at Setsuna a bit shyly, though she grinned and that seem to hind it.

" Sere and I own a joint business called Moon Designs. Our new base is here in New York. But today it's just a shopping spree." Setsuna blushed a deeper shade under Avery's gaze and stirred her tea.

" Moon Designs?! Really?! You guys are practically famous in the designing world, even if you did just start up a year ago! I should've known it was you." Prisma gasped in her surprise, her eyes going large.

Conversation broke out among them and soon Birdie and Serena found themselves annoyed by being set next to the window. Serena sipped her latte, admiring her blue haired friend's lovely features. It was clear to her, that Birdie was single. But if she swung her way, the Princess didn't know. An idea popped inside her head at seeing her friend's bored expression and she grinned.

" Hey, Birdie." She whispered trying to sound secret and scheming, it worked.

" Yea?" Birdie had a small smile play in her pink lips at Serena's gestures.

" What say we skip this joint and leave them to wonder where we went? There so boring!" Serena dropped a hint of a whine her low whisper but grinned when Birdie nodded her agreement.

" How? They'll obviously notice and then all of our evil plans will be wasted."

" Take my hand, we'll blink out!" Serena grinned more at her confused look, but took her hand.

With the four chattering, no one even knew two other women had sat beside the quartet talking away. Amara, Prisma, Avery, and Setsuna never noticed the two gone…

***

" Haha! A successful escape from the boredom of that café!" Serena giggled and turned in a circle, replacing her glasses on her head with a wink at Birdie.

" So where too?" Birdie felt her cheeks flush again when Serena took her hand and pulled her through the park they'd landed in.

" Well, let's just walk. Maybe we'll spot some hotties!" The silver haired goddess giggled and hooked arms with her friend.

- But I already spotted a gorgeous girl…- Birdie sighed. Oh, it's only been an hour since she'd met Serena in the café at a chance meeting, but her attraction was high. If only she had the nerve to ask her out…

" Say Birdie? What do you do now?" 

" Oh, it's not like owning a business so famous as yours. I'm the principle of the Every Grade School in upper town. The school was left to me by the owner." Birdie looked down at Serena, who she was taller than by an inch, and looked surprised to see the interest and surprise in her glacier eyes.

" Really?! Wow, do you teach to? Your job must get hectic with so many students!" 

" Yes, I do teach. First grade actually. It does get hectic, but we're on spring break right now. I love it." Birdie felt the hold on her arm tighten and she didn't mind one bit.

**  
The sun was falling over the sky, making it turn fabulous pinks, oranges, and light purples. Birdie and Serena had walked away the day, the blue haired one being the princess's tour guide of the city. Surprisingly neither of them were tired. But as Serena got out of the cab and ready to walk up to the Code Hotel, she turned to say goodbye.

" Goodnight Birdie. It was great touring the city with you. I hope I get to see your school before the week's over and we have to leave." Serena had a sad look at the thought of leaving, but smiled when Birdie grinned.

" Of course you'll see it! Thanks for company today…Serena, I don't know if you- well, would you like to go out tomorrow night?" The girl in the cab looked hopeful and blushed and looked away shyly.

" A date? Really?! I'd love too! How about eight?" Serena felt her heart pound lightly, something she hadn't felt in awhile.

" Perfect! Goodnight Sere!" Birdie grinned goofily when Serena gave her a sweet peck on the cheek and ran up to the villa styled hotel.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Amara moved out from her room and looked confused at her leader. She should be angry for her and Birdie skipping out on them and worrying her to death, but the happy smile on her Princess's face told her to wait. After the silver haired one spilled why she was so happy, then she could be angry. Setsuna came from her room too, already dressed for bed.

" What's with you? You seem oddly happy Princess." Setsuna plunked down in an overly stuffed chair with some more tea in her hands, sipping it now and then.

" I've got a date!" Serena sighed in ecstasy and swayed into her room to change. 

" A date? Who would she find so soon just to break their heart? This could be bad. You don't think it's Birdie do you Sets? I'd hate to see her hurt." Amara felt concern wash through her, Serena had a bad track record with the girls she's dated and gotten in relationships with. Their heart's always ended up broken.

" Could be, I think that's the only person she's been with all day after they left us at the café so rudely." The garnet haired Senshi sighed and looked up through the skylight she just noticed.

" When did that skylight get there?" She wondered tiredly, all that talking to Avery wore her out, though she'd been happy to do it.

" It's been there forever Setsuna. For being my guardian of time, you don't pay much attention to your surroundings anymore. I think you need more training." The princess came out of her room in black boxers and a baggy gray shirt with a cotton blue robe hanging open, her hair down. She walked over to the wall that separated the kitchen and living room. It had a large round half circle cut out with a counter. Amara handed her some cocoa and she plopped on a light green couch.

" So who is that this date is with?" Setsuna arched a brown at her and sipped her tea daintily.

" Birdie, we plan to go out tomorrow at eight." Serena looked back at her friends as they gave her a weird look, Amara now in the other blue chair.

" What?! Stop with the creepy looks!" Serena shrank under the gazes and was relieved when they shook their heads sadly.

" Your going to break her heart Sere! Your record is horrible when it comes to relationships with girls!" Setsuna gave her a motherly look, which she knew annoyed the hell out of her princess.

" No I don't! Name one!" She gulped, somehow she should have reminded herself not to say that.

" Bridget."

" Anne."

" MJ." 

" Jeannette." Both Amara and Setsuna drawled on until Serena got mad and told them to stop.

" Alright already! But I really like Birdie! I'm not going to break her heart!" She was getting very ticked off by this conversation topic, even if it was true.

" You will though! What happens when the week ends and we leave for Japan? What then, I doubt you can hold a long distance relationship together with her. I don't want Birdie's poor heart torn to pieces like the others!" Amara felt very protective to the other woman when it came to Serena dating them, she loved her Princess, but her ways of dating would make anyone worry. Especially now it was Birdie, who happens to be Prisma's youngest sister, who Amara happened to like.

" I'm not going to hurt her! You've no faith in me! By my orders, this conversation is over until otherwise stated by me alone!" Serena hissed venomously and stalked into her room where her doors slammed shut behind her. The two Senshi stunned in the living room were knocked from their state when a gust of energy penetrated the walls and knocked into them.

In her room, Serena pounded her fluffy soft bed with a pillow, obviously angry. When her aggressions had been dealt with she tore off her robe and laid angrily in bed. Soon enough she relaxed to a point of rational thinking and frowned during her thinking.

- Will I hurt her like the others? I don't want to, but what if it's unavoidable? I can't hurt Birdie…- With her last thoughts to accompany her to the land of dreams, she fell into a slightly fitful sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A/N: sorry it took so long, I've had writers block and finally got around it. I hope you liked this chap! Review please! C ya!

JupeJupe ^_* 


End file.
